The abnormal visual pathways of albino mammals will be studied. The pattern of retinogeniculate projections in mink of various genetic strains and of albino, Himalayan, Chinchilla and normally pigmented rabbits will be determined by studying axonal degeneration after a unilateral ocular enucleation. In addition the development of the eyes will be studied in albinos of several mammalian species, using light and electron microscopical methods to determine the stages at which abnormalities related to the abnormal pathways can be first discovered.